The conventional approach to soft tissue repair includes passing individual sutures through damaged tissue near the point of intended fixation. Current techniques require separate passage of the suture material each time the suture is passed through the soft tissue to be repaired (e.g., to secure that tissue to a bone or other attachment surface). These repairs are complex and time-consuming to perform, and fail frequently.